


A Long Time Ago...

by APgeeksout



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Episode Tag: s07e20 Trilogy Time, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trilogy Time: 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Ago...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/gifts).



“They really do this every three years?” Tracy asked, adding her bag to the trunk alongside Robin's and Lily's. It felt _weird_ leaving the house without all of Penny's bags. Leaving the house without Penny. She looked back up at the apartment, and found her girl – and her guy – framed in the window. 

Ted waved one of their daughter's fat fists at her in goodbye. She raised her own hand to return the wave. 

“Like clockwork,” Lily said, following Tracy's gaze, and nudging her into the backseat of the car with a knowing smile. 

“I'm pretty sure Barney could forget our anniversary three years running before he'd miss Trilogy time,” Robin confirmed from her place behind the wheel. 

“And Penny's the first girl to be invited?” As the car pulled away from the curb and into traffic, Tracy watched her family in the window until the building faded from view. 

“Daisy and Marvin are spending the day with my dad,” Lily said, “though it probably won't be too long before Marshall starts watching with her. She's already an entire year old; can't let these things go for too long.” She rolled her eyes at Tracy, but it was in the fond, indulgent way that she tended to respond to Marshall's nonsense songs and Barney's enthusiastic acceptance of challenges no one had actually issued to him and Ted and Robin's salutes to “General Consensus”. It was the same way she'd looked at Tracy before hanging her sketch of the Robot Baseball League World Series in the kids' playroom. 

“You're also the first other girl who's been invited on our beach weekend.” Robin smiled at her in the rearview mirror. “And I'm pretty sure we're going to have more fun.” 

“Long Islands over Lightsabers,” she agreed, settling comfortably into the backseat and a life with room enough for both. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of "more fun" is probably a bunch of conversations their partners are just as happy not knowing about, right? Graphic is a remix of [A Softer World](http://www.asofterworld.com/) comic [#245](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=245).


End file.
